MG GAT-X105E+AQM/E-M1 Strike Gundam E IWSP (Lukas O'Donnell Custom)
The Master Grade (MG) GAT-X105E+AQM/E-M1 Strike Gundam E IWSP (Lukas O'Donnell Custom) (also known as GAT-X105E Lukas's Strike E + I.W.S.P.) is a 1/100 scale kit released in 2008. Includes *Strike Gundam E **1/100 Lukas O'Donnell figurine (sitting) **2 "Shorty" Beam Rifles **Noir Striker pack ***2 Beam Blades ***2 Twin Linear Guns **Rocket Anchor ***PVC Wire *Beam Rifle (Strike Gundam) *Beam Rifle (Duel Gundam) *1 pair of holding hands *1 pair of trigger hands *1 pair of widespread hands *Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP) **2 Anti-ship Swords *Combined shield **Beam Boomerang *Grand Slam Sword *Display Stand *1/100 Lukas O'Donnell figurine (standing) Kit Features & Gimmicks *Manipulators feature 3+1+1 articulation. *The cockpit can be opened to reveal pilot figurine. *Shoulder panels can flip up to reveal mechanical details. *Shoulder joints can push forward/pull up for extra front/upwards articulation. *Arms and legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Rifles can be wielded with the trigger hands for better stability. *Shorty" Beam Rifles can be optionally detached from the waist armors as handheld weapons. *Rocket anchor effect can attach onto any of the widespread hand parts, underneath the legs, or the Striker pack. *Beam Rifle's (Strike Gundam) foregrip can pivot. *Beam Rifle's (Duel Gundam) grenade can be optionally removed from the launcher. *Strike Gundam E can be mounted with the IWSP. **The Anti-Ship Swords can be optionally detached from the IWSP as handheld weapons. **Upper wing/booster units can pivot up and down. **Verniers can pivot up and down. **105mm cannons can swivel. *The left arm can be mounted with the normal or the combined shield. **The Beam Boomerang can be optionally removed from the combined shield as a handheld weapon. *Grand Slam Sword can fold into storage mode. *The Shield's grip can mount on three different tab-holes, either storage or deployed. *Strike Gundam E can mount on the display stand. Tips & Tricks *For better results, some or most of the details are needed to be applied and panel-lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color Paints. *The MG Weapon Parts Campaign exclusive Bazooka for Aile Strike Gundam add-on can be used for this kit. *This Strike Gundam can be mounted with other Striker packs from the same line. B-Club related customizations *The Weapon Accessory WA-24 and WA-27 can be used for this kit to mount with the Sword and Launcher Strikers from two of the 1/100 Gundam SEED Model Series kits. *High Detail Manipulators 43, 44, and 213 can be used for this kit. Notes & Trivia *This Gunpla is the first MG kit from the SEED Frame Astrays manga/photonovel. Gallery Packaging MG-Lukas-Strike-E-IWSP-box.jpg Stock Photos MG-Lukas-Strike-E-IWSP-1.jpg MG-Lukas-Strike-E-IWSP-2.jpg MG-Lukas-Strike-E-IWSP-3.jpg MG-Lukas-Strike-E-IWSP-4.jpg MG-Lukas-Strike-E-IWSP-5.jpg MG-Lukas-Strike-E-IWSP-6.jpg MG-Lukas-Strike-E-IWSP-7.jpg MG-Lukas-Strike-E-IWSP-8.jpg MG-Lukas-Strike-E-IWSP-9.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays Category:Gunpla released in the 2000's Category:1/100 Scale kits Category:PC-130C Category:Screw-lock assembly Category:Mechanical detailing Category:Inner Frame Category:ABS Joints Category:1/100 Scale figurines Category:BA-2 Display Stand Category:Striker Pack Compatibility (1/100 - MG) Category:MG Strike Gundam runners (2003) Category:PVC Wire Category:Pre-Bandai Spirits Red Logo